


Somebody's Watching

by VictoriaWitch



Series: Yandere collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Closet yandere, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Online stalking, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: You and Kuroo were the center of his world, friends since childhood. But, as Kenma finds his feelings for the both of you growing, his possessiveness and need for the truth bring out a side he didn't know he had.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Yandere collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Somebody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the yandere collection! I kept Kenma as a rather mild yandere, but imply his possessive behavior as he's still coming to terms with he feelings.

Watching from afar had always been his best method of observation. He was content with being a background character, someone no one noticed, never the center of attention. There weren’t many who seemed to understand it, but that was fine, they didn’t need to understand. He could see every angle from a distance, calculate every move, every possibility, and it only took him seconds. 

Watching from afar had always been his best method, but he’d break that rule for two people. The first was his childhood friend, Kuroo Tetsuro. They met at a young age, Kuroo moving in next door to him. Kenma’s parents had told him to befriend the young ravenette, in hopes having a new playmate would somehow make up for the loss of his mother. It was a relief to have someone like him around, quiet, shy, and more comfortable locked in their shell. Of course, as Kuroo grew up, he became more social and broke free of his restraints. The same couldn’t be said for Kenma, who still preferred silence, solidarity, and his video games. 

The second, (Surname) (Name). Kenma and Kuroo had met you their first year of junior high. At that time, Kuroo had started to creep out of his shell, but wasn’t fully free. His personality reminded Kenma of a hermit crab, willing to come out of its shell when it began to feel too cramped and suffocating but would quickly retreat to the familiarity of it when overwhelmed. You were the opposite, lively, loud, and beautiful. There was no waiting to hatch from your cocoon, they met you when you were a fully developed butterfly. Of course, Kenma wouldn’t deny you lacked the same level of grace the colorful-winged insect did. You spoke you mind, completely unfiltered, and had little regard for others feelings, especially if you had no emotional attachment to them. 

Without you, Kuroo would have taken even longer to come to terms with himself and what he wanted. Even as his friend group expanded, the heart of it remained with you and Kenma. No matter what, any plans he had with either or both of you took precedence over any request anyone else asked of him. The same went for you, the dark-haired duo were your entire world. 

Kenma hated his last year in junior high. No one bothered him, he was a fly on the wall as far as everyone was concerned. His games were more interesting than his fellow classmates, anyway. He hated it because you and Kuroo moved on without him, beginning your first year in senior high. It was inevitable, the both of you were a year older than him, but the knowledge of reality didn’t soften the blow any. While he saw you less during the day, it never stopped either of you from dropping by his house after classes. The amount of time you had together was arguably smaller, being as you and Kuroo picked up after school activities. Kenma had known you both would, hungry for socialization and something to stimulate your minds and bodies after the typical school day. 

When Kenma entered Nekoma, Kuroo and you were quick to recruit him for the Volleyball Club. Both of you had joined the previous year, Kuroo as a middle blocker and you easily snatched the position as manager. 

It was during that first year that Kenma homed into a major shift in the dynamic of your trio. You and Kuroo had become touchier and more affectionate with each other. Your hand would linger on his arm longer whenever you gave him praise at practice. Your eyes would dart to the bedhead whenever laughing at a joke. Kuroo would grab at your waist or hips whenever coming up to talk to you, especially when he’d surprise you from behind. His lips would travel dangerously close to your ear, or he’d be sure his breath fanned across your neck. But it wasn’t just the two of you, something seemed to flip inside of Kenma, too. 

He’d find himself watching the two of you more as you walked to school in the morning and home in the evening. He’d keep his handheld out, playing his game, but he wasn’t as focused as he used to be. Before he’d tune out you and Kuroo chatting, fully engrossed in his game. But now, his ears were completely focused on whatever you two would discuss. Often, he’d travel behind the two of you, splitting his attention between his game screen and whatever the two of you were doing. 

His obsession started off simple, with more innocent acts as he started to develop and understand his feelings more. Observing the two of you more through the day, even if that meant neglecting his games to do so. He became more eager to do things with the two of you, even something as mundane as a trip to the mall. He’d still keep an indifferent air about him, still managing to use his handheld or cell phone as a wedge to maintain his distanced facade. But then he started to understand what he wanted more, and it was simple; he wanted you and Kuroo. Not just as friends, but something deeper, more intimate than simple friendship. He started to loath others who were close to you, his mind telling him how they didn’t deserve to be near either of you. How those people should be gone. But he controlled himself, resisting the urge to make them vanish six feet under the cold dirt. Because Kenma has always been able to read the various outcomes of any situation and killing off those close to you and Kuroo would raise more suspicion that he cared for. 

It would bring too much attention. 

Kenma settled for his contempt towards anyone who got close to the two of you, especially those who were interested in something deeper than friendship. But neither you nor Kuroo entertained the notion of a relationship. Kenma didn’t buy it for a second. You two just didn’t want a relationship with anyone else. It was clear as day you two wanted each other, and he quickly started to question just how close the two of you had grown. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was close to the end of his second year when Kenma discovered how close you and Kuroo had grown. 

“Kenma! Can you email me my essay?” Kuroo called from the opposite room, his voice fading as he retreated down the stairs of his house, towards the kitchen. The two had settled for watching a movie together after Kuroo finally finished an essay for one of his classes, his last big assignment before graduation. Kenma made no move to answer him, but instead dragged the device on to his lap to do as requested. Finding the essay was simple, but another file had captured his attention, a video. The cover screen was dark, but he could vividly make out the details of Kuroo’s bed. 

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

Glancing around, as if anyone else was around and would catch him, Kenma clicked on the file. In an act of caution, he quickly turned the volume of the laptop down. Just low enough to where he could still hear, but not loud enough to alert Kuroo of what he was doing. 

“ _Hm, daddy.~”_

_“Yeah, you like that, Princess?”_

The video pans over, finally situated in a position to show you laid out on the bed, arms raised over your head. Lids half lidded with lust, kiss bruised lips parted and panting, soft mewls and moans slipping out. Kenma’s eyes are transfixed on your breasts, watching as they softly bounce with the slow, deep thrusts Kuroo is giving. The camera shifts down, capturing the image of Kuroo’s length teasing your walls, tauntingly pushing in halfway before slipping back out until just the head of his cock is inside you. 

_“Daddy,” you whine and Kuroo pans up to capture your pleading pout and glazed over orbs. “More, please.”_

_“Yeah?” He snickers, leaning down and scraping his teeth over your collar bone, “tell daddy what you want, baby. I don’t know what to do if you don’t use your words.”_

The view is dark again, the camera face down in the pillows, but the sound of your desperate whines is crystal clear. 

_“I want you to fuck me harder, please?”_

_Kuroo chuckles thickly as a low growl rumbles at the back of his throat, “harder? You sure your pretty little pussy can handle that?”_

_“Yes, daddy. Please! Split me open with your massive cock! I don’t care if I can’t walk right for a week. I want it!”_

Kenma pauses the video, head dropping as his eyes close. He can feel his pants becoming more restrictive and getting caught by Kuroo is not an option. With as much speed as he can work with, he emails Kuroo the essay while sending himself the video. 

**Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back.**

Just as he deleted the evidence of sending himself the homemade porn video, starring his two closest friends, he closes the laptop and slides it off to the side just as Kuroo comes back into the room. “Thanks, Kenma!” 

“Sure,” he responds in his usual softness, shifting discretely to conceal his half hard-on. He had half a mind to ask Kuroo what his relationship with you truly was, but he knew that would only expose him for finding the video. So, he kept to himself, deciding he’d do his own research at another time. 

That was how Kenma found himself months deep in your social media, after having spent the past few hours scouring through Kuroo’s. He had hoped either of you slipped in a post, maybe a mention of a significant other or even a crush. Aside from the multitude of comments about how hot you and Kuroo were, apart and as a potential couple, there was nothing to allude to a romantic entanglement. He stared at the picture on screen through narrowed, calculating slits, wondering what he had to do to uncover the truth. 

Closing out of his tabs, he quickly opened his recent downloads and launched the video he stole from Kuroo’s laptop. He plugged in a set of earbuds, listening to the lewd sounds of you and Kuroo while planning in his mind. Even if the two of you aren’t together, that’s fine. There’s an undeniable chemistry between the two of you that have bonded you together. All he needed was to get you together, alone with him. It wouldn’t be hard, the three of you had been friends for years and typically would pal around as a trio. 

Kenma’s hands balled, fights wound tight as reality sank it. 

Everything was different when you were just that; a trio, three separate individuals coming together. 

His knuckles turned white, dull nails threatening to pierce soft flesh. 

But now you and Kuroo were a couple, and Kenma was the odd one out. 

Frustration bloomed hot and wet in his golden orbs, an ache in his chest forcing his body to wrench. 

The two he loved the most had moved on without him, and they didn’t even notice. Did either of you think about him when you decided sneaking around was the best option? Did his feeling even matter? The fact he was madly, desperately in love with his best friends? 

Fat streams of betrayal and agony slid down his cheeks, staining his creamy skin. 

It was fine. Even if you had forgotten about him, he’d bring you two back to what mattered; the three of you, together. Without another thought, he whipped out his phone, sending a text to the group chat the three of you conversed through. The message was an inconspicuous as he could be, a simple, “can you come over? I need help with something.” It wasn’t a lie or a trick, he did need the assistance of you and the scheming captain. After all, he couldn’t plan his next move without understanding your feelings. No more than three minutes passed before a response came through. 

**_Kuroo_ **

_Yeah, we’ll be over in five_. 

Kenma read the message over and over again, unable to take his focus off one little word. 

We.

 _We_.

 ** _We_**. 

The two of you were together and didn’t bother to invite him. It was a rare occurrence, even he couldn’t deny that. You or Kuroo always reached out to Kenma to invite him out, but he typically declined. His focus suddenly locked on to the sound of you crying for Kuroo to slow down. Sullen pools of honey shifted to the screen, watching as Kuroo grabbed the headboard before driving his hips against yours more ferociously. _“I can’t, this pussy is too fucking good, (Name),” his sentence was punctuated with a heavy groan as if to sell his statement._

Was that why you two were together tonight? Were you repeating the actions he watched on the video? 

“Kenma, where are you?” The sound of your voice brought him from his shallow revere, forcing him to pause the video and remove his earbuds. 

“My room,” he called back in his usual tone. Listening to two sets of feet pad up the steps ticked away his sense of tact. The bitterness of his jealousy was far too overwhelming, and any concept of luring you into a sense of comfort before starting his questioning was long forgotten. 

Kuroo closed the door behind him as he slipped into the bedroom, “Hey, pudding head.” He wore that lopsided grin that made Kenma’s heart miss a beat, “what did you need help with?” 

“You two are together.” It was clearly a statement, a drop of collected fact rather than a query. Kuroo blinked in surprise at his bluntness, but the deeper meaning of the comment sailed over your head. 

“Yeah? You asked us to come over.” Kuroo signed, rubbing at his neck in futile effort to fight off his reluctance to confront the situation. 

“No, (Name). He knows.” 

“He -“ your voice drifts into a squeak, choked off at the end by the embarrassment and guilt building in your cheeks. “Oh.” 

“How did you -“ before Kuroo can finish the question, Kenma pulls his headphones from the side of his laptop and hits a button, allowing the sound of the provocative video to filter through his room. Neither you nor Kuroo are safe from the scorching heat rising through your bodies, coloring your skin a vibrant scarlet. 

Kenma’s emotions begin to unfurl, the stoic indifference he wears decomposing as his lower lip trembles. The sight alone is enough to cement you and Kuroo in place, unsure of how to react. “What about me?” Kenma whimpers out, feeling a hand wrap around his heart and squeeze. “It was always the three of us so why,” he looks up, glancing at Kuroo before shifting his heartbroken gaze to you, “why does this have to be any different?” 

“Oh, Kenma!” Your feet finally move from under you, quickly pushing you to the distraught boy. Dropping directly beside him on the bed, your arms wrap around his neck, your forehead pressed against his shoulder. “We’re so sorry, Kenma. We didn’t - we never meant to make you feel left out.” He shakes his head furiously, because he knows you still haven’t fully accepted the point he’s trying to get across. 

“I love you,” his eyes are in line with Kuroo as he says it, only repeating it once your own shift up to look at the faux blonde. “You both mean so much to me. I’d do anything for you. I hate seeing others get so close to you, when I feel like I can’t, but I should be.” **The depth of his loathing towards others isn’t something either you or Kuroo understand, not yet**. “I want to be with you. I - I want what you two have, but with all three of us.” 

**But you’ll find out.**

Kuroo cracks a soft smile that seems to reflect the relief that washes over him at the confession, mending whatever crack was forming in his heart. 

**Because now that he has you, he’s never letting go.**

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests for characters, along with scenarios! Characters must be from HxH, Naruto, Haikyuu, or BNHA.


End file.
